Chances Are
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: You figure out what and who you want. Then someone opens a door, you forgot was there. Wade confesses his feelings, and Zoe walks through the door. Takes off from the Race and The Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

This starts out as episode rewrite of The Race and The relationship but takes off. Before the beginning of a chapter there might be Author's Notes were there will be important stuff like if I can't update, and stuff I think you should know before you read the story otherwise, on the bottom will be the Author's Commentary, which will just be me rambling on about whatever I feel like sharing, sometimes it is about the story, sometimes about my life, sometimes it is scenes I took out.

If someone is interested in Beta/editing let me know.

**Summary: **You think you got all figured out what you want and who you. Then someone opens a door you forgot was there. Wade tells Zoe how he feels at the Race.

_**Chances Are**_

_Chapter One:_

"I'm just going to lay it all out there for you, doc." Wade was not even paying attention as Zoe looked at George, who she liked a lot, and he was finally free, but not for long… It looked like he was going to get back with Lemon and maybe if she told George; he would know that she was there, and maybe he would realize they could be great together. "I like you a lot. Hell, I think I could love you."

She sharply turned back to look at Wade, "What!" She was caught off-guard. She remembered Lavon telling her Wade really cared for her, but she knew it was not true. It could not be…the guy just called her a snob last week and before that…no she realized she did not want to know…did not want to believe that Wade had romantic feelings for her. How was she supposed to deal with that? George…

"Ah hell," Wade scowled as he saw who she was looking at, "Of course," he knocked over all the pieces to the fishing pole. "What was I thinking you didn't enter this to be with me did you? When you were talking about gestures, you weren't talking about me at all."

She brought her eyes back to meet with his. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and she understood without a doubt that Wade Kinsella had strong feelings for her. She just stared at him for a moment before she began to speak, "I…I…"

"You know what, ah damn," He looked at the pieces he spilled everywhere, "Forget it, we can't win anyway, why don't you go over and confess your feelings to Mr. Perfect but let me tell _**you**_something, doc. Everyone in this town knows that George and Lemon are getting married and you are the only one who doesn't seem to realize that."

"Wade, I…didn't know…Lavon…" She began but suddenly she heard the crowd yelling and murmuring she looked up to see Lemon on the roof. She watched in horror, as much as she disliked Lemon she surly did not want her to die. She thought for a second about how sometimes people jumped off bridges, and began to open her mouth when Lemon yelled something about a fish and before Zoe realized it, the lawyer was up there to her rescue. Of course he was… he loved her, and of course he did, they were together for **15** years.

Zoe had been a fool to even entertain the thought that George wanted to be with her. That _kiss_ was just a product of a broken heart and the heat the moment. It could never put even a dent in the bond that Lemon and George had. She felt something like her heart had been ran over by a cab in New York, then for good measured, chiseled down so nothing was left but pain. Her eyes might have even gotten a little watery. She turned back to see that Wade had left. She hoped he did not feel anything like she did. She would not wish this on anyone, not even… Lemon Breeland, even though in reality she had, but now she knew how it felt, she would never dare again.

She ended up crying on her way home; arms crossed, head down, until she dried up her tears, and pulled her shoulders back. She was Doctor Zoe Hart she would not cry over a _boy_. She would not. First she would go see Lavon for some help, he always managed to make her feel better and this time for a twist she would actually take his advice.

Wade was angry, but more so hurt, but he was trying to focus on the angry part. That was easier; it was not as painful. He pushed open the door to his best friend's house. He saw Tancy and realized what a jerk he been, and maybe he had let an opportunity go. She was always sweet to him and they were once married. Maybe he should try again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He began…

"And he always had socks everywhere." She was writing it in a notebook.

"Hey, that was because I had trouble finding a match and what are you doing?" He looked in confusion as he saw Tancy writing something on a paper.

"Writing all the things I don't like about you and why I don't want to be with you."

"What?" Well, he guessed they probably were not getting back together, then; if she wanted to get over him. He still cared about her, and she wanted to be over him, maybe it was best that she was.

"It works,"

Lavon nodded in agreement, "It does."

At first it sounded ridiculous to Wade, but he would do ridiculous if it helped him get over Zoe Hart, "Give me one of those notebooks." The mayor tossed him one and he began to write all the things that drove him nuts about Zoe, and it was not hard to come up with some things.

"Her shorts," He said, and Tancy twisted her head in surprise, thinking that he should like her shorts…well he did, but he also hated them because they looked way too good on her. "She is a snob…no worse she is a New Yorker." At this Tancy frowned at him, _poor guy he is in so deep_. She realized now she had been a bit of fool to think her and Wade could be together again. It was not just because he was obviously head over heels for Zoe, but looking at her list, she finally understood some of the reasons they just would not, could not work. Even if Zoe was not a factor, they still would not be able to make it work. They did not the first time, how could they this time around? They were changing, but not in the same directions.

When they heard the door open again, they heard Zoe saying in a pitifully voice, "Oh Lavon it was awful." Then she looked over at Wade, "I'm sorry…" Lavon quickly intervened before someone suffered anymore, as the dirty blonde's shoulders tensed up.

"I warned you," Lavon began his tone understanding but stern, "You got to get out of here, he is really hurting and we are all trying to vent here, and deal with the pain."

"I just…" Zoe glanced over at Wade, "I know you told me, but he never acted like he was…" her voice was low, "interested in me other than for a one-night stand."

The mayor just shook his head, "I really need you to go, but…" he went over and everyone's eyes followed him as he searched for another notebook. Wade and Zoe eyes meet for a spilt second, as Lavon handed her a notebook, "Write all the things you don't like about George, it will help. I promise." He pushed her toward the direction of her place.

"What things?" She asked. _What was there not to like about George?_ She wondered to herself, the guy was almost perfect. That was why she liked him so much.

* * *

She got ready for bed and stared at the notebook. She tried really hard to think of something she did not like about George, other than that he was in love with a cheater. She wrote that down, "He wants to forgive that cheater." That was not a bad thing, you should forgive people, she realized. "He…did not pick me." She wrote that down. That was all she could think of, no real character flaws, he was so handsome, sweet, and…she stared at the notebook. "This would be easier if this was about Wade."

_Wade_, she thought as she lied backwards on her bed, letting the pen and notebook go. Her round brown eyes stared up at the ceiling…_he likes me a lot. _It was hard to believe. It just did not seem possible, besides how was she supposed to believe it? She did try to get him to confess after the whole Judson thing…That reminded her of what Judson had said that she had been more concerned with Wade then their date.

That made her think, _maybe I like him too. There is a little chemistry between us. Chemistry, _She laughed at the idea, it was ridiculous because there were fireworks, loud, booming, bright. She had always been attracted to him, almost slept with him once, _but_…she always thought of him as the guy that broke hearts, not someone you could consider a serious relationship with. But now… she knew…now that she could no longer deny the truth, maybe just maybe she could consider the possibility.

She popped up on her bed, sat cross legged and grabbed the notebook and pen. She tore out the page about George, and ripped it up. She admitted it made her feel better, not a lot, but a little. "Guess I'm not taking Lavon's advice again." She noted with a tone of irony. She then titled a page: Why I should give Wade a chance. So as Wade was writing all the things he did not like about her, she wrote all she liked about him.

"One," She said out loud. She tilted her head as if to admire her handwriting as she thought for a second. _'Hell, I could love you,' _those words…those were powerful words…Wade could love her, George could not, he was in love with Lemon. "He could love me, that's a biggie." She wrote it down and for good measure put a star by it.

"Two: he is gorgeous.

"Three: he drives me nuts," She stared at that one, maybe that was not a good reason, but… "And I kind of like it."

"Four: he is funny, _though that is usually at my expense_." She stared thoughtfully at the paper.

"Five: I like his smile, though I imagine that is covered under the he is gorgeous part." She crossed that out.

"Five: he can be very sweet," She remembered the night he stayed even though she made him sleep on the couch.

"Six: he can be helpful."

"Seven: he makes me feel safe." She realized it was true as she wrote it.

"Eight…he has got an ego the size of Texas, well at least he is _confident_." She wrote down confidence, except when it came to her, obviously, because after going through the scenario in her head again. She saw how hard it had to be for him to tell her. She remembered the insecurity in his voice, and thinking over things, it seemed he tried to tell her several times.

She suddenly felt bad, with all she had complained about him, he did have a lot of good qualities. "If giving him a chance keeps him from ever looking at me that way again…" That…_right there…_burrowed deep in her heart and caused a hallow feeling of pain, the obvious hurt stab right through her, because maybe she liked George way more, but… if she was being a hundred percent honest with herself. There was no maybe… "I could love him, too." She wrote that down, and put a star by it.

**Author's Commentary: **

Well this began as an episode rewrite of The Race and The Relationship, and turned into a full length story. I really was not happy with the fact that Wade once again could not confess his feelings, though Zoe should know it anyway, cause Lavon and Rose has told her, but anyway so I rewrote it in what I thought was believable, so there might be some angst, but eventually there is going to be a happy ending, if I can control the characters enough.

The title comes from the song by five fighting five and the whole concept about how love just kind of happens by chance.

When Hart of Dixie aired, I really was not that into the idea, but when I started watching the show with my mom, I was caught in by the chemistry of Zoe and Wade, and I started to like the whole show. I should have know it would be a matter of time before I took a stab at writing fanfiction. Well, I hope enjoy it, but if you don't I had fun writing it.

I edited this several times, but heaven knows I probably missed something, I always miss something. It is kind of annoying, but let me know, so I can fix it right away. I know my tenses are probably still missed up, but I try.

More is to come, I do have a few chapters ahead written so…no promises on when I'm updating, but I do hope soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you all to my reviewers!**_

_**Chances are:**_

_Chapter Two:_

Wade was still annoyed, because after his ex-wife left with a small smile on her face. He realized that she was moving on from him, which he gave a slight snort at, because while she was getting over him. He was not over Zoe Hart. It drove him nuts and he viciously ripped up pages.

"Whoa, whoa," Lavon held his hands up, "Don't take it out on the notebook."

"Why not? Stupid notebook, just made me realize how much I like her," He pushed it aside and tightened his jaw.

"Oh?" Lavon frowned he was not expecting that, because while he still had feelings for Lemon the notebook had helped him a lot. It helped him get out his feelings and start accepting the idea that maybe there was a good reason him and the southern belle were not together.

"Oh?" Wade glared up at him, "Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to say," Lavon said. "It helped me and your ex-wife."

"Well that's just peachy kin, isn't it?" He brought his hand up to back of his head and took a deep breathe, "You guys are moving on, and last week I thought I was too, but writing that stupid list just made me realize I don't like the girl."

Lavon looked confused, "I would think that is a good thing."

Wade hit the counter, "I love her." The mayor's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, when the hell did that happened? Last week, I was saying how snobbish she was," and the mayor just nodded, though he did not think Zoe was snobby, maybe in the beginning but in actuality, she was out of place and did not understand all of their traditions and sometimes that came off as snobbish. Sometimes, she could be stubborn, pig-headed, but in this town, that was a common disease. And here was an example:

He looked up at Wade. If the idiot had told her awhile go how he felt, her feelings might not have grown as much for the town lawyer. Of course, if Lemon and he had not had their affair, there would have never been an open door for the doctor to walk through. "And I thought I was getting over her, oh the hell, who am I kidding?" Lavon put a hand under his chin. This was going to be a long rant, "I never got over her, how the hell do I get over her?"

"I don't know," his friend admitted, "The notebook was all I had."

"You know I don't know why I lo—like her," The former NFL Player raised his head as he realized his friend was having a hard time accepting the fact he was in love, if he said it once and was now trying not to. He had been there before. "Sure, she is pretty, but I have had pretty," Lavon nodded thinking over some of the gorgeous girl Wade had, and he remembered the two girls that Wade tried to hook him up with when he was trying to show Didi he was not hung up on her. What a disaster that had been! "And maybe despite her being snobbish, she has an…_okay_ personality, I mean she is a step up from Jolene. That's not saying much, though."

"True," Lavon agreed, "but she is also a step-up from Lacey, Stephanie, Marie, Ashley…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Wade gestured him to stop. "But she is not that much better than Tancy is she?"

"Wait," Lavon raised his head, "You are not going to try get back together with your ex-wife. She's trying to move on and is finally making progress."

"No, now," Wade shook his head. "I entertained the thought for a moment, but let's face it, if it did not work out once. It is probably not going work out even if we give it a second try. Besides…"

"You are in love with Zoe," the former NFL player finished.

"Exactly," he frowned, "How the hell do I get over her…she's head over heels for George. What's so great about him, anyway? Mr. Perfect…,"

"And he is," Lavon agreed, as much as it pained him as well. There was absolutely nothing wrong with George, it was no wonder why Zoe Hart thought herself to be in love with him. There were probably women all over town, thinking that, including Lemon. It sucked, but Lavon should have know-well actually he did, he thought….well he was in love, you do stupid things—that Lemon would do anything to be with George, to stay with him, "He is a nice guy, he won man of the year. He doesn't cheat," The mayor replied with a shrug and a thoughtful tone.

"I don't cheat," Wade pointed out.

"True, you do let the ladies know that you aren't exclusive, and now most of them don't ask, because already know the deal."

"I can be exclusive….I just never had a good reason to be."

"Until Zoe, right?" and then Lavon had a thought, "Maybe you should think about what you will be giving up or have to do that might help you get over her. You won't be able to sleep with all the women you want. Zoe won't be too happy if you come home drunk."

"You think someday we could live together." Wade's eye lit up, kind of excited at the idea.

"You two ain't even together, that was an example, and oh no…" Lavon was actually surprised as he realized what was going on, "you've got it bad, you already thought of all this haven't you?"

"Yeah," Wade admitted, "Why do you think I wanted to move on with my life, be a better person, have a dream…like my bar. At first all that seemed impossible and horrible, but more I got to thinking about it, it did not seem so bad. I mean I can give up the random women I wouldn't wake anywhere strange or feel bad about remembering names." He began to count the reasons off by his fingers. Lavon thought Wade's line of thinking was a little strange, but also figured it was because he did not want to sound too mushy.

"I was the one who gave you the idea for the bar."

The bartender was lost in thought, "I know she'll make me carry her groceries and bags, but I heard doing things like that for women is like foreplay, so if it leads to sex that is good." Lavon wondered if he should be afraid for his friend, actually thinking about carrying things for a woman. "And I won't be too happy if she keeps me from shooting things and going camping…we'll just have to work that out."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"That's what I'm been trying to tell you." He brought his hand on the counter, "Tell me how to get over her."

"I thought you really liked her, but I did not know you loved her this much. I was worried before," Lavon frowned and Wade looked confused, "But now I'm really worried."

"Well…you know I think I'm just going to get some sleep, deal with this in the morning. Tomorrow is another day, and all that bull-crap, man."

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea," The mayor stood up, and stretched, "I'm pretty tired myself."

Wade opened the door, "Thanks for trying," He patted Lavon on the back.

"I wish I could do more." Wade shut the door. He wished so too.

**Author's Commentary:**

This was just Wade's point of view, hoped you enjoyed it.

Short I know, but kind of like keeping it short makes it easier for me to edit it myself, it allows me to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Anybody want to be a beta/editor or be someone just to bounce ideas off of**? **

**Chapter Three: **

Zoe hoped to run into Wade before she went to work so they could talk—though she had no idea what she was going to do or say- but no such luck. Instead when she walked to the café to grab some coffee she bumped into the town lawyer, "Oh hey, George… buddy." She stated as she looked up at the handsome brunette. Her heart ached a little bit.

"Hey," He greeted, she could tell that he felt as awkward as she did, probably still remembering that kiss.

"So…were you getting coffee too?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is going to be a long day with the office and the…"

"The wedding," Zoe finished for him as she nodded and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah," He answered with a smile, but there was a concern in his tone, "Listen, are you okay? You sound a little upset."

She waved him off, "Yeah, I am," She patted his shoulder, "I'm great, buddy," He looked strangely at her.

"Okay, oh hey… I got Lemon to invite you to the wedding for real, if you want to come."

"You know," She scrunched her nose slightly and her face tensed, "I don't think that's a good idea." She gripped her purse tighter, "It just would be weird because…that little kiss." She pressed her fingers together, "and Lemon doesn't really like me."

"I understand," He admitted, "But I was inviting you as my friend."

"And I appreciate it," She gave a sort of smile. "I really should get that coffee and go to work." She pointed toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah," He agreed as he went to open the door for her, "Let's get our coffee." They went inside and made their orders, Zoe still felt awkward, but managed to give him a sincere smile as she high tailed it out of there. _Okay_, so she still had strong feelings for George, but none of that mattered. He would be married soon, no…her bigger concern was fixing things with Wade and convincing him to give them a try, but she knew with his temper and his pride being hurt it was not going to be easy. She would start with a sincere apology and move on from there.

* * *

Wade was wiping down the bar at the Rammer Jammer, now usually he felt alright working there. _**Today**_, however it was pissing off. He was reminded how close he was to winning _that_ contest yesterday. He wanted to open a bar badly, and Mr. Man of the Year Tucker and Lemony Lemonade sure as hell did not need the money for anything, they would probably put it toward something silly like another swan at the wedding or something.

_Arrggh_…

It sucked because thinking of the Bluebell Battle lead to thinking about Zoe and how he wanted to…maybe impress her by showing her he had more attainable goals. Not that it matter, if he impressed her or not, now; because she was all lovey dovey for someone else who was not him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his dad walk in, "Hey son." He had a gentle smile and not that Wade would have noticed; his eyes were clearer than they had been in years.

"What do you need old man?" He honestly was not in the mood to deal with him. He slammed a twenty on the counter, "Take it and go." Earl frowned at his son.

"You okay son?"

"I'm fine," he growled. Earl took the twenty as always, if Wade only knew…it was only a matter of time.

"You don't sound fine."

"Well, if the town drunk notices that. I must be really bad off." His remarked had hurt like a bear ripping your arm off, but Earl supposed he deserved it, all those years he held Wade back from his dreams…. The boy had been the one to stay, the one to support him and now…well just when Earl was getting things together…his son had started giving up, maybe that would change, _soon_…but he could not tell him, yet, he had to be sure he did not falter this time.

"Son, I didn't mean to make you more upset." Wade sighed, the man was a drunk true, but he still was his father, and he knew somewhere deep down when the alcohol was not talking that the man cared for him. It was what made it worse, seeing his father sober, because when he was drunk he just dealt with it, but when he was sober Wade was _waiting_. The waiting part kind of sucked.

"It's fine, you need something?"

"No," he smiled, "I'll be off." He walked away as he watched that beautiful doctor walk in. He was curious to see what was going to happen, but did not want to upset his son anymore than he already was.

_Great_, Wade thought to himself, Zoe Hart had walked into the bar. She was making a beeline his way, "Hey," She greeted with guilt laced in her voice.

"What's up doc?" He growled out the phrase, "Did pretty boy kick you to the curve when he got his glass of lemonade."

That _hurt_, but Zoe was still going to do what she came there for, "Look Wade…I'm…"

"You know, don't apologize," He threw the rag on the counter, "Don't worry about it. You can't help it that your type wants perfectly boring well off guys, and that you are too much of a snob to lower your standards. Oh why would the great Doctor do that?" He exaggerated the words with body movement.

She glared at him, "I'm trying to apologize and I don't know what for because I didn't even do anything wrong. I just liked someone okay…and I just found out well…I did not realize until I went to bed that I like you too."

"Tough, cause I don't take sloppy seconds, okay I'm nobody's somebody second choice." He said it firmly but at the moment, he was already starting to regret it. Zoe's face saddened even more and maybe being second was better than not being with Zoe at all, but it was hard when his whole life he was always finding himself second to guys like that, including his own brother.

"I understand…I just…I didn't mean to hurt you, okay. I didn't know, people told me, but let's face it sometimes you do act like a jerk and it is kind of hard for me to believe a jerk would like me."

"I don't like you, last night was just…" He thought for a second, "A moment of stupidity…a mistake."

She sighed and she saw something in his and the way his words seemed mixed with something more that angry. He was still hurt. She tried to reach for his hand but he jerked it away, "It was not a mistake it was brave."

"Look doc, I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity." She insisted, "I was just thinking over things last night…like I said I…"

"Whatever it is, I don't want a part of it."

"Even if said I wanted to go on a date with you?" She asked.

"No," He said firmly, "Do you want a drink, I got customers coming." She looked around.

"Are you psychic, I don't see anyone coming in," She tried lightly teasing lightly in hope that it would ease his mood but his scowl seemed to become more...well scowly... "And what if," her voice was low. "What if I said I wanted to sleep with you?" She did not know why she said that, but Wade was putting up a fight, and she felt like she had to say something, shock him.

"Not for all the money Alabama, you aren't worth it." He replied and he wondered to himself as he said it why he needed to hurt her so bad. "And I'm surprise a high class girl like you wants to lower her standards for a roll in the hay. I knew I was good, but I'm surprise my reputation impressed you so much. I guess that's what happened when you are tossed out, right now you think I'm good enough for you, seeing as the great George Tucker won't touch you." He snarled.

"Well, that's good because I don't want to sleep with you. You jerk, I can't believe I actually…" Angry tears began to pour down and Wade was feeling less angry, and hurt but more guilty and that was worse then hurt.

Zoe walked away pass the worry glances, because she was starting to cry and she knew it.

* * *

Lavon was in the office dealing with Mrs. Hayson and Mr. Darrelson, "She can't put her roses there that's my property!" the old man grumbled. The mayor shook his head; this little squabble had been going on for years in different variations. It was something do with a bad breakup that happened twenty years ago. He stepped outside of the room for a break when he hears the latest gossip, able to hear it several feet away, but the person was covering there face and leaning close to his secretary. "She got her heart broken by Wade."

Lavon did not usual prior in idle gossip but, "What…what happened with Zoe Hart."

"Oh," Mrs. Harper looked up with glee, "Didn't you hear there was a commotion at the bar. Oh yes, the doctor declared her love for Wade in all of those people and he just torn at her, bless her poor little heart." She spoke in tone that the mayor knew was only a farce of concern.

"Oh Louisa," Lavon called to his secretary, "Cancel my appointments," He glanced over to see Mrs. Harper tilting her head up, so her good ear heard everything, "I'm going to lunch!"

"What! It is only 10:30,"

"I'm hungry now," He replied and was out the door just as heard Mrs. Hayson was yelling about prize winning something…something.. followed by a thunk sound, which if Lavon did not see, well…it was for the better.

He headed straight to the Rammer Jammer in hopes of figuring out what happened. Really, Wade and Zoe drove him nuts, but he still wanted things to workout between them. They were both good friends of his.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down at the bar and he knew by the look, the gaze reminded Lavon of the time that Wade had stolen Mrs. Marbella's favorite prize winning beagle for a prank and how guilty he looked when he realized the dog was also a family pet. Wade had done something awful, because his face was even worse than that day. IT was painful to look at.

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked him.

"Heard a rumor about you and Zoe, I can tell something eating you. You look guiltier than the dog who ate the turkey."

"Well," Wade seemed tenser, "I'm not sure what you heard, but yeah she was here earlier." He tried to shrug it off.

"I'm assuming there was no love confession."

"Well…no! Well…"

"Damn it, Wade! And curse Zoe, too. You two are making my life difficult! What did you say to her, so I can help fix it?" Lavon's voice grew louder but still not enough for the whole bar to hear but enough for the bartender to wince.

"Well…I might have said a few...of well…remarks that might have been interrupted as…mean things."

"What kind of things?"  
"Well…" Wade confessed his sins and for his trouble the former NFL player smacked him on the head, "Idiot, she said she liked you, too, and those weren't just mean words! They were cruel! Zoe didn't deserve any of that."

"Well, she only said that because George is getting married, I'm her second choice." Wade growled as he wiped down a table and tried to defend himself. Lavon was not buying it.

"You're her second choice at least, you could be 50, and the truth is if George never came back I would have stayed with Lemon, even knowing I was her second choice. Besides, Zoe never had a chance with George it didn't have time to grow. It could grow between you two; she could someday love you more. And don't forget she could have gone after your brother, tried that vet, but she wants to give you a shot, because she thinks somewhere she could love you, too."

Wade was surprised, he smiled, and then he frowned, "Ah, fuck I'm screwed up!" He realized, "I told her some messed up things. Man…even worse than before, like god awful." The mayor nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well at least we know she likes you. This has got to be something we can do to fix this. First, you got to go apologize to her in a big way, you got to do something. I'm not just talking flowers either, something big."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Lavon lightly patted the bar, "I'll tell you when I think of something for now I need a drink."

* * *

**Author's commentary: **Well this took a little longer, mainly because I wanted to fix the flow of the story as entire. Does anyone know a site that gives the details of each episode? I know CW gives a summary, but I need more details. As usual any glaring errors let me know. I miss having an editor, you know it helps instill confidence when you at least one person will like it before it is posted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Rushed update, all errors belong to me**

**Chapter Four:**

Zoe had no clue what do, some part of her wanted to just throttle Wade Kinesella, but another…. understood. Of course he was angry, and of course, he would not want to date her. Nobody wants to be second. Though, when it came to George she was willing, but when she thought about it, after awhile she knew she would not be happy when she saw George looking desperately at Lemon like Lavon does sometimes. She was sure; Wade would be highly annoyed, and secretly hurt if she looked at George _that_ way while they were together. He may put on a strong front, but in reality he was a pretty sensitive guy-she was starting to see that, more and more.

"Oh," she punched a pillow, "Who wants Wade anyway, he is nothing but a player and pigheaded jerk," _but…_She thought to herself…it seemed like he was willing to give that up, knew she was not going to let him go sleeping around on her with other people. No open relationships for her-she heard of such things in New York, knew a couple of people in them, but that was not for her. She figured in a place like Bluebell that kind of practice would be frowned upon and even a rebel like Wade would not dare do something _that_ scandalous.-And it was complimentary to think of someone who usually went around town tasting all of the flavors wanting to give that up, just to be with her. Also, she actually heard with all his problems with commitment, the guy never cheated. "What does it matter, the guy doesn't want anything to do with me, but still…" she should try to make things up to him, but she was not sure what to do, how to fix this. She guessed she should go talk to Lavon.

Suddenly…

She heard something coming from outside her window she peered out and saw that Wade was playing his guitar and singing. Well, that was a big surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Apologizing doc," he replied as he went back to strumming his guitar. She was not sure what she what to do. She opened her mouth to say something, "Now doc, before you say anything just listen, okay. I like you a lot, and its been awhile since I felt well…I never…well I ain't going to get mushy, but just listen here okay."

"Well, maybe I should come down so I can hear you better?" She suggested.

"Alright," He answered. He was feeling unsure, and kind of like an idiot, but he was not sure what else to do. Lavon said it had to big, and he did not know if this was big enough, but he knew most girls liked it when a guy serenade then. The doc, however, has never been a normal girl, but at least right now she was curious it seemed. He could work with that.

She came out with a blanket and sat down on it, while Wade was in a lawn chair, "You want my spot, doc."

"It's fine," She smiled. She have to admit, she was little excited. She heard he was good, but that he rarely sang in front of other people; hence she never heard him sing before, and was inquisitive about how he sounded.

"Okay," He took a deep breathe and began strumming. The music was soft and she noted that Wade was looking downward. It was kind of cute and her grin widen making Wade feel a slight more at ease.

His voice was deep and soft, "It's 2am and you are still on my mind,

Like you been have since you came rolling in here like a tornado,

And I kept running through all the words in my head,

All those cruel words,

That made you cry,

Just to cover up the fact,

And how do I tell you that is the last thing I ever wanted,

That girl you are all I think about,

And how do I tell you,

"Tell me how do I tell you?" His voice was now raised in volume, "When you got everything I ever want.

Ah you got me running around,

And tripping on my words,

"You got me strumming on this here guitar," He grinned up at her as he took in the sight of her awe of him.

You drive me crazier than I have ever been,

You are so sexy,

But you also got the brains to match,

So tell me how do I tell you?

How do I tell you?

Girl you are all I think about,

She sat there and listened to him revealing all his feelings, and she could tell it was hard for him. She was intensely overwhelmed by his sincerity and the smooth husky voice certainly added to her emotions.

That I'm crazy about you,

When you are all I ever wanted."

He stopped and sat the guitar the down, "Well, that's best I got for now, doc. I ain't much of a writer. You cryin' doc? It wasn't that bad was it?" This could not be good, how could this work if it just upset her more.

"Oh I'm not," She shook her head and wiped the tear, pretending it never existed. "I just…didn't really know you felt that way…I mean people told me…I just…it is a surprise. I know that you were upset," She laced her hands together. "I know you don't want to be my second choice, nobody wants to be. I just don't want to lie to you I still have feelings for George," Wade lowered his head and gritted his teeth, of course she did, "but…I want give this a try," she pointed toward him then her, "I want to give us a try."

"Well doc, I might have been a little harsh earlier," Zoe raised a brow, "okay maybe a lot, well doc I just been frustrated with a lot of things."

"But mostly me,"

"Well ain't you full of yourself, doc." He teased.

"Huh Wade…I am not full of myself…I was just…"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist okay. It ain't like everything has been about you." That just earned him a sharper glare, "What I'm trying to say is there has been a lot going on, granted lately yeah it has been about you, but it ain't all your fault okay." He set the guitar down, "I get you like who you like, I know cause I like you and well….George is a good man, so I guess I get why you would pick him."

"That's the thing you are not getting Wade. I like you to, just not as much…" His face fell, "right now, you know who knows that could change. Its not like much happened between me and George, just one kiss."

Wade frowned, "You kissed."

"Just once, and that's not the point here. Do you want to give this a try or not." She stood up and put her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Well then do I get a kiss then?" He asked eagerly.

"What?" She asked surprised. She was actually expecting him to argue more, "I…"

"Got to make things even, doc,"

"Okay," She agreed, "Just one kiss," She held her hand up, "and no grabbing my ass."

"Hell that's half the fun," Wade said, Zoe frowned, "But I'll take it." He stood up; he held his hands out waiting for her to come. She looked down at his hands, "I'll keep them behind me." She gave him a quick peck, "Now come on doc, you got to give me more than that."

She gazed up. There was that air of lingering anticipation, a moment of wanting and eagerness as they stared at each other. There was the slow steady determine movement of lips suddenly crashing into each other. It was like a Ferris wheel, you were moving in a perfect motion, knowing ever time you go in a perfect circle, but it took none of the enjoyment and delight of being so high up. Wade knew with out a doubt how to perfectly maneuver hips lips, his tongue to entice pleasure in Zoe. Soon his hands had found their way to her back. Her hands exploring the softness of his hair, her body being pulled closer to him, both of them lost of the desperation of wanting to be close. Then there was that pesky reminder that they needed to breath.

Well, if there was ever a doubt about lust…it was gone now. Now they just needed to figure out, if there could be a love thing.

"Well," Zoe took a step back which left Wade grinning happily like a dog who had just got a bone. "There's your kiss…so things are um…even…" He was so deliriously happy he just left the prissy New York doctor flustered as a school girl caught kissing a boy behind the building. "Quit smiling at me like that!" Suddenly, all Wade could think about was a_ hot teacher_…well that was a thought the doc, sure would look nice in those high heels, short skirts, and tight white blouse. Wade's grin became even wider. Her voice was firm. "I said quit it," He moved in close again.

"Now doc, I don't think that's possible, because that was some kiss." Zoe brown eyes were bigger as she saw the something…untamed…like the wild flodrawing them together. It was almost possible to resist, and that was very frightening.

"Uh…thank you," She said.

"So, well doc, guess I'll see at closing time Friday at the Rammer Jammer."  
Still mesmerized she barely registered anything as he began to take his guitar and walk away. "Sure…what?" She had a sudden urge to stop him.

"That will be our first date," he elaborated. Zoe frowned, thinking the Rammer Jammer was not exactly an 'enticingly romantic' place for a first date.

"Oh don't look at me like that doc, it will be alright."

**Author's Commentary**: So I just moved into a new place, so no internet, have to walk thirty minutes to get to mom's house and sometimes, it is just too hot or I am to lazy. But I thank my mom for letting borrow her computer for awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update**

**Chapter Five:**

"Is Zoe here?" Wade asked as he looked around Lavon's kitchen.

"Nooo,"

"Good, hot damn," He smacked the counter, "That woman is one hell of kisser. I wouldn't have thought someone so prissy could kiss like that."

Lavon just nodded his head and stroked his chin, "You two…kissed. That's good...wait how did you get a kiss. Last I heard you upset her pretty bad.""

"Yeah I know…" He rubbed his neck, "but I made it up to her in a big way."

"What big way?" Lavon leaned in, eager to hear.

"Well…you said go big so I did, let's leave it at that."

Lavon grinned, "What did you do? Huh, I wondered cause I remembered when you had that crush on Mary Rivers and you had stolen some of Mrs. Jenkins prize roses for her. I'm not sure how you would have topped that, but I want to know."

"Oh leave it be, I got bigger problems, I'm setting up a romantic dinner at the Rammer Jammer."

"You're what?" The former NFL player was shocked, "You can't take a girl like Zoe to the Rammer Jammer for dinner, besides that's not really taken her out, since you work there."

"Now relax…it's not going to be just some plain boring dinner at the bar, okay. Don't exactly got the funds for a night out on the town like she deserves, and its short notice, but I got a couple ideas that will make this work. I just need your help, man."

Lavon shook his head, "I can't believe this….you asked her out, you should take her somewhere nice…but I'll help. How did you get her to agree on a date anyway?"

"Yeah," Wade agreed rubbing his neck, "I think she could be going out with me a little out of pity which is kind of pathetic like, not my style, but like you said, take what you can get."

"I never said that."

"Well, you said second place was alright."

"Yes, that's true, but a pity date usually doesn't get you a second one."

"Well, that's why I got to make this one count don't I?" He said. "This is what I got planned, she liked my guitar playing alright…so she is alright with my type music I think we should get someone to sing."

"How do you know that?"

"What does it matter how I know?" Wade scowled.

Lavon was thoughtful for a second, "Did you serenade Miss Hart?"

"It's none of your business, you said go big so I did." Wade was still kind of embarrassed by the mushy thing he did last night, and by the lovey dovey things he was going to do, but he would get over it because it was Zoe but he sure was not going to hand over Lavon the reigns to tease him, "Anyway, I need to cook her something real good, I got things I can tryout. What do you think she'd like?"

"Well, I think she's partial to chicken, but you might want to try something a little fancier than fried. You could cook her Italian."

"Italian?" Wade frowned, "I don't know anything about Italian."

"You eat spaghetti don't you?"

"I'm not making spaghetti that's just as dumb as making hot dogs and cheeseburgers."

"No of course not, but that's Italian, just look up some recipes on the net. Some of that stuff's easy, just make the presentation nice and all."

"Okay," Wade started counting off his finger, "So music, food, and make the place look nice, some candles, I think, maybe flowers. What does Zoe like?"

"I don't know, we don't exactly talk gardening here," Lavon said.

"Okay, okay, well, what do you think she'd like. All girls like roses, but Zoe is not like all girls, so something pretty but different." Wade snapped his fingers, "I know, I know, she'll love them."

"What?"

"You'll see, I'll have stop by Laurel's and get her to put me some on order," he said out loud as he was thinking it, "Anyway, I just need you to help me clean the place, and all that."

"Oh boy," Lavon shook his head, "Why am I signing up for this. You know you better finally win the girl over, because I'm tired of all the drama you two bring."

"What drama?"

Lavon just continued shaking his head.

Zoe had avoided the Rammer Jammer for a couple days. It would feel weird going there when she had a date in a couple of days. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the whole idea of going on a date with Wade (of all people) and it seemed the whole town felt the same way. The last couple days she got all kinds of looks from blushing to glares and some braver people would ask her if she was looking forward to her date. She was so happy to get to the car and away from it all when she saw George and Lemon coming her way, she still felt something like irregular pain in her heart, except it was kind of regular considering she was heartbroken.

"Hey," She said kind of tightly, "Buddy," She waved her hand, "and Lemon." Her voice dropped as she said the name as it was the fruit, sour.

Lemon gave her usually fake southern smile that she often reserved for Zoe because it said 'how delightful it is to see you and I would love to rip your head off' "Well hello, George and I are very busy and don't really have time for chatting with the wedding and all, so you understand if we just go on our merry little way." Lemon tried urging George forward.

"Well, actually Lemon," George spoke up causing the blond to tense. No doubt, she was still worried about the connection that Zoe and her fiancé had. He did kiss her after all. So Lemon knew he liked her, and even with all their history and love, it was sometimes hard for her not to be worried. Besides, she just did not like Zoe Hart, at all. "I was meaning to talk to you about something," He looked pointed at the dark brunette taking her by surprise.

"Okaaay shoot, not literally please…not that you would just…Lemon," She glanced over at the woman, "is she alright?" She looks like she is about to set the place on fire well…more like me. She thought to herself.

"Zoe, it's alright I know things have been awkward and probably will be for awhile but I still like to be friends like I said and well as your friend…I just." She stared at him, wondering what he was so nervous about. George rubbed his neck uncomfortably he was trying to figure out how to sound like a friend and not a jealous boyfriend. "I just heard a rumor that you are going on date with Wade."

Lemon was a little startled; George could not possibly believe the rumors were true. Those two were complete opposites, no way Wade wanted someone like…Zoe Hart. Not that she cared who Wade dated, it just was almost laughable, Wade was a bad boy with affinity for women of all flavors; he would never waste all his time with such a prissy outsider like her.

"Oh George," Lemon waved her hand at the situation, "You don't even have to worry, there's no way she go for him, she's way above having a little tryst." The future Mrs. Tucker always had a way of making a compliment sound completely insulting.

Zoe was surprised that all George's nervousness had to do with her date. It was kind of weird actually, but the emotion of irritation seemed to overrun her curiosity. She crossed her arms and maybe she did smirk a tiny bit, "Well, things sure do spread fast in this town but it's true, I'm going out with Wade."

George's mouth widened a little, he quickly looked over at his fiancé "Lemon give us a minute," He grabbed Zoe as her brown eyes widened, and she gave a tiny 'whuh' sound in shock.

"Wait, a minute…George," Lemon tried to call him back, but he was half way down the street already.

"What are you doing George?" The doctor pulled herself away and looked up with a slight glare. That did not last long, because really who can glare at George.

"Zoe, if this is about me picking Lemon...,"

"I told you, I understand. This isn't about you picking Lemon okay." That was a lie, because it was a little, but there also was the fact that Wade liked her, and he deserved a chance. _**They**_ deserved a chance.

"I don't see how, when you are going a date with Wade. Look," He put a hand on her shoulder, "The guy is alright, we are kind of friends, but you got to know when it comes to women he is bad news."

Zoe sighed, because she knew George was looking out for her but it did not ease her mind at all that he was still so sweet to her. She gently pushed his hand away. The touch was warm in so many ways, but…she had to get over him. "I appreciate the gesture, really, and I do know about Wade's reputation. Believe me, I heard the talk, but I also heard from a reliable bird that he really likes me." She shrugged, "I just want to give it a chance."

"I don't know Zoe, I don't think you own him anything, and haven't you noticed that you could have your pick of men."

"Besides you, you mean," She half-heartedly teased him, "Buddy," she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Anyway, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Its fine, besides it probably won't turn into anything, Wade drives me nuts."

"Then why are you going out with him? I'm just don't understand this at all." He shook his head.

"Because I want to, what's it matter? If it goes sour, I'm going to be gone in a couple of months anyway, my year is almost up."

George frowned, "Well, that is just as good as any reason not to start a relationship right? You don't want to get too attached and not be able to leave." There was a tinge of bitterness in his voice, he did not want to her go, and he certainly did not want her dating someone like Wade. She could do better. He just did not get it.

Zoe sighed, "I guess that could be true…but," She shrugged. "You never know what is going to happen. I never thought I end up here in Bluebell, besides it is just one date. It's nothing to worry about; it might not even turn into anything."

George stared at her for a moment, "Okay, well I see you made up your mind, just be careful. You are still a good friend to me and I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks," She felt even worse then before as she watched him run back to Lemon…it was not enough. She shook her head. She had a date to get ready for.

"Lavon, Lavon," Zoe shouted out through the house. She had just waltz right through the living.

"What? And why didn't you knock we use southern hospitality here, means we don't always lock the door but you always knock." he came from the living room and he had been watching the game and did not liked to be interrupted.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Sorry, okay its just…I don't know what wear."

"Oh no, no, no," He shook his head, "You are not asking me for fashion advice. I draw the lines on our friendship there."

"Come on, you know Wade, what's he like besides short shorts, and a tank top that barely covers. Besides, you know I don't have any girlfriends." She had that pleading tone in her voice which might usually work, but really this was crossing a line for Lavon.

"I'm not helping you get ready for your date. That's a woman thing; maybe you can ask…hey how is Rose doing anyway?"

"She's fine, but…her mom still won't let me around her."

"I'm sorry," Lavon said.

"Everything has been falling apart lately," Zoe throwing herself on the couch, "and I lot have it has been my doing."

"What happened to Rose isn't your fault," Lavon put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I know but pursuing George was just…stupid."

"I can't really argue with that," Zoe glared at him, "but I'm not judging, I made the same mistake, well actually my mistake was worse, at least you thought George and Lemon where over, and didn't kiss him in front of his fiancé."

"No, I just went on a crazy trip to New Orleans, even though I knew he was not okay, and kissed him. And this thing with Wade…well I don't know what's going on, but even if it goes nowhere, it will be nice to have….I don't know to at least try to."

"Now you got to give Wade a chance, he has got big plans for you tonight. You just wait and see. Now go," he pushed her back a bit, "Get dressed," She turned back to face him.

"But I still don't know what to wear…"

"Lavon Hayes doesn't do fashion advice, go call a girlfriend, can't you text a picture or something. Go, go,"

Zoe held her hands up in defeat, "Okay, I'm going, sheesh," She was out the door.

Now the place sure looked decent. Wade had cleaned up nice and spiffy even more so than usually, and when it came to the bar, he actually kept it pretty clean. Then Lavon had help with the decorations. Candles lit up the place everywhere and there were bright beautiful flowers everywhere, unlike she had seen before.

"They are beautiful," She said touching them lightly.

"They were one of mom's favorites, they are the state's flower, Camillia… but doc that's not what I remember most…" He stopped, he did not want think about his mother right.

"Wade?" she looked at the way his eyes seemed have a…she could not explain it…there was something sad about his expression.

"Let's get started," he pulled out a chair and his grin returned.

"Okay, I'm already impressed. You being gentlemen."

"I didn't know a New Yorker could appreciate southern hospitality," He teased right back, "thought your type likes to do everything themselves."

"Well," She smiled, "A good woman knows how to do everything herself, but she also knows how to get a man to do it for her, if she wants. Well…something like that…Gigi told me something like that once."

"I hate to say it that woman has a screw loose, remember that party you let her throw."

"She's my best friend."

"You need better friends, doc. I heard she slept with Judson, which why the hell did you want to go after him after that? It seems to me, that would be a sign that man was no good, if he was willing to sleep with your best friend."

Zoe frowned, she did not come for Wade to judge her on her love life or her choice friends, "Look who is talking," She spat without a thought.

"I know doc, but it was different, I never slept with your best friend and I never would have fooled around, if I had known you were into me. I thought well…well it is not exactly untrue, but doc let's not worry about all that tonight, okay."

She nodded, "fine."

"Okay so…" he glanced up at the clock, his entertainment should be here by now, but they were not. He wondered why, well it did not matter. "Anyway, guess I'll get our meals," He went back into the kitchen and grab the two plates of parmesan chicken, he was worried because while, he sure it would taste all right, it looked kind of like slop. He tried to make it look all nice like in the picture, but making things looking nice was not really his style. She stared at it, and frowned. "Just cause it don't look pretty doc, don't mean it ain't edible."

That was exactly what Zoe thought it meant, but she would give it a try. It would not kill her would it? She took a tentative bit.

"You don't have to be all delicate like...I've seen you eat before." She glared at him. "Oh I didn't mean that as it as insult, actually it's a compliment. It is probably the only thing you do around here that is like us."

"You know I was about to compliment you, but you always have to ruin it."

"Ah don't be like that doc, go ahead compliment me."

"I would but judging by your grin, I don't think your brain could handle your ego expanding even more." That just made him smile wider; they both knew she liked it. She saw him glance at the clock again.

"What's wrong? Got somewhere else to be?"

"No…just somebody else was supposed to be here to entertain us."

"Oh,"

"So doc ever heard how the town got its name."

"Because of the flower,"

"Have you seen any bluebells around here? The flower ain't got nothing to do with it. Doc, okay here it is: So there was this pretty girl who was in love with this farmer. Now they had this plan to get married and all that but she was promised to somebody else, some rich guy. So of course they decided that they would sneak off, but the father already knew of her affections for this boy. So at night he tied bells to her ankle so if she every tried to leave he would hear her."

"That makes no sense, couldn't she just take it off."

"It's a legend doc," He looked annoyed.

"Okay…okay, finish it,"

"Well, she did remove the bells and she snuck out with the boy, then she put them back on and…"

Suddenly Wanda ran into the Rammer Jammer, "I'm so sorry, Zoe but I need your help," She exclaimed. "Tom has been hurt."

Zoe and Wade both followed Wanda out a few blocks down, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Oh well I knew you be on a date with Wade,"

"Does everyone know I'm on a date?"

"No," Wade exclaimed, "just Shelley, the mayor, Dr. Brick, Lemon, George, Tom, and…"

"So the whole town knows," Zoe clarified.

"I say so doc," Wade stated, "What, worried about your reputation?"

"No, I think that was gone a long time ago. What's wrong with Tom?"

"Well, we were just loading up the equipment and all for your entertainment and…"

Zoe got wide eyed, "You hired Tom to be our entertainment." She could only imagined what Tom might do, give a long speech about how great she was or about the innocent of creatures…well…maybe he would have acted…still that did not seem so romantic….Who cared if it was romantic? Well, it was a date right?

"Of course not," Wanda replied, "Lavon hired me to sing,"

"She's got a nice voice you heard it," Wade stated. Zoe could not argue with that as they arrived to where Tom was wincing in pain.

"Ah Dr. Hart, I'm so sorry to have ruined your night," Tom spoke up.

"Its fine," Zoe replied, "You didn't ruin anything." Wade frowned; he wondered if that was bad or a good thing? "Where does it hurt?"

"My ankle,"

"Let me take a look, oh it just looks sprain, let's get you into the van so I can get a better look at the office."

"Alright Dr. Hart," Tom agreed.

"Oh my poor baby," Wanda gushed, "He will be alright?"

"Oh yeah, I just need to wrap it up and I'll give him some pain medicine and he will be good as new."

After a few minutes Zoe had Tom patched up and ready to go, "Here is some medicine, stay off it for a few days. You'll make sure of that, Wanda."

"Yes, ma'am," Wanda saluted her and went over to baby Tom.

Zoe gave Wade a half hearted smile, "Sorry, I guess I'm always on duty."

"No problem, doc. Food is cold, but I guess that is what microwaves are for, besides that was not the best part."

"What was the best part?"

"You'll see," He grabbed her arm and led her back to the Rammer Jammer but instead of going directly inside, he took her to his truck. "Come on,"

He drove a few miles down the road and they stopped, this was a wide field, "You ever trying catching fire flies?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Come on let's go,"

She was surprised when they arrived down by the creek under the moon light. "Ever tried catching fireflies, doc?" Wade asked.

"What?"

"Come on," he grabbed her arm, "let's go," Zoe saw the let bugs with lights everywhere. It was not new to her, she seen them before, but still…there was something incredible about seeing so many at once. It was like the lights of the city, except there was something so much more special, and as Wade dragged her around. "Doc, first one to catch a firefly wins, and you can't kill it."

"Eww…why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know doc, okay on the count of three we are going to try to catch one." He told her, she nodded, "Three," and he dashed off.

"Cheater," she exclaimed as she tried to catch one without hurting. She had an urge to smack her hands, but she knew that would kill it. She tried to enclose her hands around it, but it always flew out.

"Caught it," She heard Wade yell.

"Cheater," She exclaimed, "You had to have."

"No, I'll show you," He let his hand open up and she watched the firefly fly out of his hand. She was mesmerized.

"Okay," he grabbed her hand, "Cup it like this, now when you seen one you got to scoop it," He pushed her hand upward, and then quickly bring your other hand down. If you come from the sides, it will fly outer there faster then Wilson when you are trying to give him a shot." Zoe smiled, he paid attention, Wilson was a six year old, who she always had to play some form of hide n seek in her office once he found out was getting a shot.

"Okay," She tried it a few times. She was kind of annoyed; she was not catching a single one.

"Relax Zoe," She kind of stopped, it was kind of nice the way her name sounded. She heard it before of course, but there was something maybe it was the glow of the fireflies that made it special tonight, and the fact he had been calling her doc more so then not. "It's just all fun,"

She smiled he was right, and instead of trying so hard, she just kind of chase after fireflies, and was kind of embarrassed when she realized Wade was watching her just as she caught one, "I caught one," She exclaimed jumped up and down.

"Be careful, doc," he cupped her hands, "You'll hurt it, now let it go." She smiled and watched it flutter away above them a warm glow, and she smiled. "Well, that's one lucky bug,"

She frowned, "because I didn't kill it."

"Well, there's that and…" he caressed her hands, "You got nice hands, I bet they could do nice things to a man." She jerked them away and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Wade!"

"Oh come on, I'm not going to do anything but…" he grinned, "Doesn't mean I'm not thinking about it." She just shook her head, "I'm guy and you are a b…pleasant looking woman."

"Uh huh?" She stared him down, "really what you going to say?"

"Nothing, anyway, I guess we should be getting back. I'll pack up your food, it's getting late and I know you got work, so I guess…I should take you home now."

She actually was surprise, she did not want the night to end, but it had to. Wade took got her food for her to take later, and she did insist on it. She wanted him to know she actually liked his cooking, and she did not want to hurt his feelings…and there was so much but she was not sure what, but she wanted him to know she was trying.

When he walked to her door, she enjoyed it. It was sweet; nobody has done that since she was a teenager. She guesses it could be a southern hospitality thing, she was sure George walked Lemon to her door, but it was still nice, "Now do I have to be gentleman now doc and just kiss you on the cheek because I got to tell you after…" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and just let her feelings of appreciation lose.

She then let him go, "I had an amazing time. I don't know where this is going, but if I'm honest I like were it is going so far." Wade waited for her to disappear into her house before he shouted.

"Hot damn," and walked with a bounce in his step, though he would never describe it that way.

**Author Commentary:** Well, there's the date, don't worry; there is a plot, sort of. I got things I want to do, and an end point. So the reason this update took way too longer, obviously the length, there is more errors in longer chapters so it takes awhile to make sure I sift through all of them. Also I have very limited acess to the internet, so in the mean time I'll try to work on the story and I just got a new laptop. Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

Zoe's phone was ringing off the hook when she woke up the next morning, "He…llo," She yawned her way through. "Oh Rose!" She became more alert, "Are you alright? You still are taking your medicine for aftercare right?" Zoe had visited a couple days ago in the hospital—well more like, sneaked in, Rose's mom was still not happy with her.

"Yes, I know its early but I got to go to school and I have to know how was your date with Wade?" She squealed.

Zoe could not help the grin that spread across her face, "Well…it wasn't bad."

"Oh come, you have to tell me more than that!"

"Rose…" the doctor heard another voice in the background.

"I know mom, I'm almost ready!"

"It was really good and I guess I'll kiss and tell, because he is a really good kisser."

"I knew it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose are you alright?"

"Fine mom, oh Zoe this is so exciting, I got to go but keep me updated!"

"Okay," She agreed, "No problem."

She was about to pass back out when she heard a knock, "Ahh, what I hope the whole town isn't here to ask what happened? I hope they don't put stuff like that in the paper."

She opened up the door to find, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I was kind of worried when you called me a few days of ago and I tried to get here as fast as I could. I know things haven't be perfect between us, and I just wanted to do something about it, I'm just trying my best Zoe. "

"Oh I'm sorry, dad, I panicked. My friend Rose had ended up in the hospital and I was worried and other things were falling apart and now things…well things are crazy but good."

"Really," he raised a brow. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, I need to get ready for work but I got a few minutes right now."

"I was planning on getting a hotel in the next town over."

"Are you sure? You could...just stay here." She was being polite but secretly she hoped he decline.

"Of course, what do you mean things have been crazy?"

"Well...Rose my friend was sick and I should have known because I was a doctor, but I didn't, and well…anyway the good thing is I'm dating…well not dating but it turned out really well…so I don't know…"

"Oh was it that fellow what was his name...Gerald?"

"George," She was surprised that he would bring him up. "No, no, it's not him."

"Who is it?"

"Oh he is just I guy I met through a friend…nothing serious yet….uh Dad, why don't we do lunch or something and we can talk more than."

"Okay," he agreed, "at that little café right?"

"Yeah it will be around one or so."

"Sounds good, give me a call if you are running too late," He waved good bye. She shut the door.

"Whew, what a morning…oh I need a moment to figure this out! My dad is here…my freaking dad is here!"

Wade heard loud knocking at the door. "What the hell! I'm coming, I'm coming." He opened the door.

"Lavon, what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you last night," Lavon looked around the room, "Zoe, that darn woman wouldn't tell me anything."

"About what?"

"About the date, how did it go?" He asked eagerly.

"Are you serious you came over here just to see how my date went." Wade looked at him with a brow raised in disbelief.

"You never been shy about telling me before, usual you broadcast so loudly I have to cover my ears."

"Well, this is…different." He crossed his arms.

"I know…" Lavon grinned, "That is why I want to know…come on."

"Well…" Wade smiled, "It was…great."

The Mayor held out his hands, "Is that all I'm going to get? I need to know more, my man." He slapped Wade's back.

"We had dinner, we caught fireflies, and she kissed me. It was right perfect you know."

"That's good," his friend nodded, "That's real good. So when you going out, again?"

"I have no idea!"

"Really, maybe you should hold off on it."

Wade suddenly felt a smidgen of worry. Did Zoe not enjoy the date as much as he did? "Why?"

"Well actually that's the reason I came here for."

"I knew you wouldn't be here just to ask about my date."

"Zoe's dad is here."

"He is here? I'm not ready to meet the parents yet."

"You already met him, and that's why I'm suggesting you hold off, just for a couple of days."

"Well...damn," He frowned in response.

Lavon shook his head, "It will be alright, see you later."

"So this guy you are dating?" Her father inquired as he poked at his eggs.

"Dad, it is just as good as in New York, eat it."

"It's a little running," He shook his head, "That's besides the point, so this guy you are seeing?" He was insisted, he would make sure she was able to achieve her dreams. A man might keep her from those if she did not watch it.

"I would not call it seeing, it was one date. It is not serious…yet,"

"Yet?" her father questioned.

"What?"

"I just think you might be getting too involved, I respect your decision in staying here if that's what you want, but you plan on leaving in a few months right?" Her father explained, "Don't get attached to some boy, alright. You're not 15, anymore."

"Dad, I know, I'm a grown woman. This thing between me and Wade it is probably not going to last, anyway. We are too different."

"Then why are you dating him in the first place? Why get distracted?"

"I don't know, because I like him, and we had fun. Why do I always got to think of the future, I've been thinking about the future my whole life. I'm just taking a break."

Her dad nodded knowingly, "So this is just a break?"

"I…" Zoe hesitated that made Wade sound like some kind of fling you use to blow off steam before you took a big exam. "Well…I wouldn't call it a break, I have been pretty busy at the office, you know just last week I had a patient that…"

"Zoe, it is all alright if you need to have a little fun, just don't let it take away from the big picture, okay?" She was right. Her father just thought Wade was some random guy and not…what did it matter? She did not know who he was to her right now. How could she except her father to see him different, when she did not even know how to see him, herself.

"Well, anyway, so you have any big surgeries going on?" She changed the conversation.

George needed a drink. Lemon was driving him nuts with the wedding, plus she had been trying to seduce him and it was not going so well. There was the fact she cheated on him but there was also this thing were he liked Zoe—a lot. While it was not exactly a lie that he was worried about the doctor dating the local playboy; he had not entirely explained his motives. When he heard it, and then when she told him, he felt a surge of jealously. Now, he knew it was not good to lead anyone on, but…now he had doubts again and…besides he was kind of curious what happened with Zoe and Wade. Though, he had no plans of asking Wade directly, he was sure the town would be inquisitive enough for him, **especially** at the Rammer Jammer.

He walked in and told Shelly his order. She served him a couple shots of Southern Comfort, "How's it going?"

"Oh pretty good…hey I guess you heard about Wade and Zoe!"

"Yeah, they went on a date."

"The whole town thought it would be a disaster, but it turns out that Wade is smitten and well…I heard Zoe was glowing brighter than a shooting star in a clear sky."

"Oh?" He was not sure how he felt about that. He was glad the guy had not hurt Zoe but…that meant she was happy with...Wade...and...He did not want to think any further on it.

"Yep, looks like there could be another wedding in a year," She teased and George felt himself tense a bit.

"It was just one date."

"Yeah," She tilted her head, "Look at him sweating like a hog," George watched as the bartender took a couple of deep breaths and seemed to shake whatever bothered him off. He was extremely anxious. George could tell by the way he kept washing the same glass. "He is as nervous as a baby goat around a coyote, the poor guy."

"What's wrong?"

"Zoe's dad's in town,"

"Zoe's dad! That's a surprise, what's he in town for?"

"Oh nobody really knows, just checking on his little girl," She leaned in and smiled, "So how's soon to be Mrs. Tucker," She patted him on the back.

"Oh she is good, wrapped up in the wedding and all that, but good, well thanks for the drinks," He tossed a few bills down, "Bye…"

"I'll see you at the Wedding," She said with a sweet grin.

He was not sure, but… "Yeah,"

"So what is with all that?" her father pointed out the massive decorations all around the square.

"Oh…there is a wedding coming up…kind of big deal here. The couple has been together for awhile."

"Oh, who is the unlucky pair?"

"Dad!"

"What?" he asked, "You know what I think of marriage."

"Only because yours didn't work out. It doesn't mean somebody else can't, anyway it is George something…Lime, Leme, or something," Purposefully misstating her name. They walked passed a huge banner with the couple's name on it. "Oh Lemon." She put on a bitter grin and hoped her father would not noticed.

He did.

"Is that," he pointed to the guy, "The guy's who's father I did heart surgery on not too long ago."

"Uh yeah...George, yep he is getting married." Her father raised a brow. "Don't worry," She laughed, "It is not like I'm planning on ruining their wedding, anyway um…do you want to meet Wade." It was a horrible, terrible idea, but no worse than hanging around crazy swans and fluffy flowers.

"Yes, if that is alright. I think I would." By tone of her father's voice…it was still the worse idea. She took him to the Rammer Jammer anyway.

"Oh hey!" She greeted Wade with a wave. Things were still off balance, they just been on one date and it was totally too soon to meet the parents, except the bartender already met both parents. She knew her mom would not be too surprised to find her dating him, but still she could feel the air of disapproval from her father. She could also see the tension in Wade. She realized he wanted to impress her father and it was kind of sweet…and not going to happen. "So dad this is Wade my uh…"

"Boyfriend," Wade was unsettled to see them. He sincerely was going to avoid them all day, but he could not keep her from coming to the Rammer Jammer and Shelly was busy. Wade's voice was hopeful as held out his hand. Even though, he was unprepared he desperately still wanted to make a good impression. Zoe's father just stared at it, until it dropped, "Well…it's alright I been busy wiping tables and uh…" He wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Yeah…" It took her a minute, "But yeah…my boyfriend."

"He is a bartender." Her father pointed it out as if it was an insult to him.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that…well…he is working on getting his own bar one day," Why did she still feel the need to impress her dad?

"Well…good luck on that…I heard business is tough these days,"

"Yeah, well it's a working progress, still trying to work out the details…uh do you need a drink?"

"No," Zoe said almost too quickly, "We got to go…uh dad don't you need to pack…you probably should get back right to the hotel."

Her father looked confused but then he gazed at his phone, "You're right I have a flight to catch in a few hours, and I still got to drive to Mobile. It was…interesting meeting you Wade."

As they were walking out the door her father finally brought up why he was really there.

"Look Zoe, I didn't just come here for no reason at all."

"Then why did you come here?" She looked up at him, eager as ever to make him happy but at the same time she was upset with how he treated Wade. So there may have been a twinge of angry in her voice.

Her father did not register anything wrong and continued, "I told Boston I go to work for them if they would take you on too."

"Oh, well um…"

"Well, you wouldn't have to go right away. Why don't you think about it, okay,"

"Oh okay,"

"Maybe after your year is done."

"I…yeah…I…don't know..I'll think about it, Dad." She should have been ecstatic at the idea, but Blue Belle was growing on her and there was...another reason to stay.

Zoe went back home after work. There was a knock at her door. She opened up to see Wade standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Zoe, hey...um."

"Hey," She smiled.  
"I just.. your dad hates my guts doesn't he?"

"Don't worry about my dad, he wouldn't be happy with anyone I was dating, anyway."

"Even if it was George Tucker?"

"Honestly, especially if it was George Tucker my dad hates lawyers." She laughed a lit bit, remembering some of her father's grumblings.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want me to get distracted."

"Distracted from what?"

"Oh you know…um being a doctor."

"Well, I doubt you get too distracted from that considering on our date you did all doctoring stuff, anyhow.

"So um….where you planning on asking me out again? I don't know if I got that point across but I…" His lips pressed against hers.

"Sure, I'll have extra money this Friday so we could go…"

"To Mobile, oh let's stay out all day." She recalled that was the day of the Wedding and she did not want to be anywhere near it.

"This wouldn't have to do with the Tucker Wedding would it?"

"Wade," She let her shoulders slump, "I'm trying, but give me time…please."

"Give you time…I don't get it doc do you like me or not?"

"I do, I just…"

"Love George."

"Please Wade this has just started, let's give this a chance, please. I don't know why but I really want to try." She was begging with him and she knew it.

"You want to," He was a bit shock at that, but it made him feel a little better about the whole situation.

"Why?" Because I could love you, and I am already falling.

"I…I really like you…okay…and you like me right, so why not?"

He just shook his head, still aware that he was the consolation prize, "Whatever, fine, I'll see you this Friday."

"Wade?"

"I just need to cool off doc, but I'll see you Friday." He walked back to his house.

She did not know why she was trying so hard. She was going to be gone in three months, anyhow. Right? Was it just out of pity? No…She shook her head, besides Wade would never stand for that and she was too old to date a grown man out of pity. No….really, it was just her heart was already invested and as wise it would be to cash in her chips and run. She did not want.


End file.
